


The First Meeting

by Celja



Series: Hikari [1]
Category: One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, SUGURI (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celja/pseuds/Celja
Summary: Suguri's father tells the story to Suguri about how he first met her mother Hikari.
Relationships: Yukito/Hikari
Series: Hikari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868206
Kudos: 3





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the time Suguri wakes up in the short story that was in Acceleration of Suguri 1. I had no idea what to do for the date so I picked a random year off in the future. Suguri's mother is never mentioned in canon so I wanted to try writing some stories about her and the family she made. I created the character Hikari who is supposed to be Suguri's mom in my headcanon. The general idea is Hikari passed away when Suguri was around 12 years old since she never showed up in any canon work while Yukito did have some appearances in other works.

May 15th, 2178. It is 12:48am and now a Saturday at the Suguri residence where they’re recovering from the aftermath of a party. The reason for the party was to celebrate the success of Suguri’s latest and final operation. With this her already strong body obtained new and even greater power. The wish both Suguri and her father Yukito have is one step closer to being realized. A wish to heal the planet that’s been long tortured and ravaged by war. The last guest had long left and Suguri and Yukito were finishing up the cleaning. Yukito was washing the dishes and Suguri brought the final pile over and placed them next to the sink.

“Thank you Suguri. Are you sure you’re handling everything okay?” Yukito asked as he continued scrubbing the plates in the warm, soapy water.

“Geez you’ve already asked me several times, I already told you I’m adjusting fine.” Suguri pouted and watched her father continue to clean. She may technically be 20 years old but she’s been asleep for roughly the past 6 years due to the operation so she’s closer to a 14 year old.

“I know I know. I just have to make sure you’re adjusting well. Both as a father and as a scientist, it’s my job to make sure my little girl is okay.” Yukito moved onto the next dirty plate as Suguri took the one Yukito just finished and set it into the dish washer. While Suguri did have to spend the past few days going through some physical therapy, she was pretty much back to normal now. At least as normal as she could be with this body of hers. She couldn’t remember exactly what gave her the ability but now her body is a lot lighter and she’s able to fly freely like a bird in the sky. She could just ask her dad about how it all works but frankly she figured she’d save it for another day. She really loves Yukito for all that he’s done for her. Helping her through thick and thin with this body altering procedure, hosting this enjoyable party, and being a wonderful father overall. Though as much as Suguri loves her father, she can’t help but feel a small void inside. She misses her mother, Hikari.

“Hey Dad?” Suguri asked. Yukito could hear a tinge of sadness in Suguri’s voice despite her attempt to not show it. He was her father after all and could tell that something was bothering her or if something was on her mind.

“What is it Suguri?” Yukito took the last plate on the pile and ran it through the water. Suguri looked out the window that was over the kitchen sink and stared at the black sky.

  
“…What do you think Mom would think if she saw me now? If she saw my operation worked?” Suguri continued to look out through the window and Yukito put the last dish into the dish washer, then grabbed a towel to dry off his hands.

“Well. I think she’d be very happy for one.” Yukito walked over to Suguri and wrapped an arm over Suguri’s shoulder and pulled her close. “She’d be overwhelmed with joy that you woke up. She would hold you tightly in her arms, and then offer to take you out to your favorite place to eat once you got your bearings.”

Suguri said nothing, only imagining her mother’s arms stroking her head again. She then turned her head and buried it in her father’s chest.

“Mpfphmfm.” Suguri muttered out into Yukito’s chest.

“What was that Suguri?” Yukito tried looking down at Suguri who still had her face covered. Suguri then pulled her head back and met her father’s gaze.

“I said I’m definitely gonna make your dream come true! The one you and Mom have about healing the planet!”

Yukito could feel the determination radiating from her. While healing the planet has been the goal for many, he felt that no one was more driven to achieve it than Suguri right now.

“I believe you will Suguri.” Yukito patted Suguri’s head softly. “If you’re that willing to make it happen then I think you can make all of your dreams come true.” Yukito was beyond proud but also felt rather guilty. He wishes this war would have never happened. That he could have given Suguri a normal life and that they could have been a regular family. Instead this war has destroyed the planet and taken away Hikari from Suguri. We could eventually heal the planet, but we can never bring back the lives lost.

“Are you okay Dad?” Suguri’s words knocked Yukito out of the small trance he was in. He was lost in his thoughts remembering Hikari.

“I’m fine Suguri I’m just getting tired. We should get to bed, it’s way past the bedtime for a girl your age.”

Suguri pouted and puffed out her cheeks. “I don’t want to. I’m not even tired and besides, I was sleeping for like 6 years.”

Yukito sighed. He knew it was hard to win against Suguri when she got like this. But maybe there wasn’t any harm and letting her stay up a bit longer.

“Okay, but let’s move out of the kitchen. I want to show you something actually.”

Yukito led Suguri through the house, up to the second floor, and into his separate little office room. There was a desk that had multiple stacks of papers, lab equipment scattered across the room, and various machine parts off in the corners. Suguri never got to see this room very much but she never felt much of a desire to see it in the first place. As far as she was aware it was more of a storage space her dad would keep his personal projects in.

“If you just give me just a second here.” Yukito said as he pressed a button on the wall. Upon releasing his finger from it, another door opened up in front of where he was standing. Suguri simply watched as the doors slid past and revealed what looked like a hunk of metal that emitted a light pinkish glow at one end. When Yukito grabbed it and brought it closer she realized it wasn’t just any hunk of metal. It was a sword and a special one at that.

“I think it’s time I give you this.” Yukito proclaimed as they both stared at the hibernating blade.

“You’re giving me Mom’s sword?” Suguri questioned as she looked up at her father. Yukito simply nodded and held it out towards Suguri with both hands.

“Hikari said that if anything happened to her that she wanted you to have this. I think you’re ready to take it now.”

Suguri was at a loss for words. She looked back down at the sword, back up at Yukito, and then back down at the sword before finally reaching her right hand out and taking the grip.

“You know this sword was how I met your mother actually.” Yukito exclaimed as Suguri locked her eyes on the weapon. Suguri thought it was a bit small for a sword but she knew there was something else to it. “I can tell you the story if you’re interested.”

Suguri ran her eyes over the sword one final time before looking back at her father. “You guys met each other because of a sword?”

“Yep. It’s not a real crazy story but it all started out when I had to make a presentation of the new technology I helped develop to some of the higher ups. If I remember correctly it went something like…”

* * *

“Well thank you for that presentation Yukito. I’m looking forward to what you bring to the table next time.” A man in a military uniform patted Yukito on the shoulder before walking out of the room. With the door now closed behind him Yukito was alone in the lab room with his latest prototype. It was supposed to be a blade that could both envelope itself in energy as well as alter and adapt its size depending on the situation. He still has to iron out the details and do some fine tuning to make sure it can function under pressure. Yukito sighed and looked back at his creation. He wanted to end this war more than anything right now. Yukito wished he could focus his talents and knowledge on helping the planet rather than make weapons.

“So is this the weapon I’m supposed to test out?” A female voice snapped Yukito out his thoughts and he looked over where the voice was coming from. There was a women standing next to him looking at the blade with her hand on her chin. She then looked up at Yukito and realized she had startled him.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to spook you. Nobody said anything when I knocked on the door and I saw this blade and wanted to get a closer look.” The girl wore a dark purple jacket, had short grey hair, and brown eyes that had a honey glow to them. She was a little bit shorter compared to Yukito with the top of her head coming up to his nose. “Oh I should probably introduce myself. I’m Hikari, it’s nice to meet you.” Hikari gave a little bow and her gaze went from the sword to Yukito’s dark blue eyes.

“I’m Yukito. It’s nice to meet you too.” Yukito gave her a small bow in return. He figured that Hikari was around the same age range as him judging from her looks. While Yukito’s curious how old Hikari is, he knows enough about the world to know some questions shouldn’t be asked. “But you said something about a weapons test?” Yukito asked since he didn’t hear anything about this during his presentation.

Hikari turned and gave Yukito her full attention. “Right. The commander said there was supposed to be some new invention unveiled by one of our leading scientists and I was in charge of doing a practice test today.” While Yukito did make sure nothing about it was going to explode or fall apart numerous times during the process, he still felt something was off about all this.

“Ah well this would be it.” Yukito then looked back over to the sword and picked it up with both hands. He shifted over to hand it over to the woman. He noticed she had a very gleeful smile across her face like a child getting presents on their birthday.

“Okay I need to tell you the truth actually. I wasn’t asked by the commander to test this thing out. I just heard about it being revealed today and I wanted to take a look for myself.” Hikari sheepishly looked at the corner of the room then back at the sword and finally looked at Yukito with puppy dog eyes. Yukito was not expecting he would go from dealing with a senior military officer to then dealing with a young women acting like a school girl in the span of 20 minutes. Though he saw no real harm in letting Hikari check out this prototype since she seemed innocent enough. He handed it over to Hikari whose eye glowed up like a firework show.

“Wait really? You’ll let me check it out?”

“If you’re that interested to come check it out then I’m not going to stop you. Besides this isn’t some kind of weapon of mass destruction or anything like that.” Hikari took possession of the sword and held it up with both hands. She gave an audible squeal and ran her eyes up and down the weapon. Hikari tightened her grip and pressed a button that encased the blade in a pink energy field. The energy field then enlarged the blade from the default one handed size to a bigger two handed weapon.

“This is cool!” Hikari made sure she had ample space before giving it a few practice swings. She did a few slices then did a 1-2 slice before then twirling it around with one hand and striking a pose where she placed it on her back like the heroes do in those TV shows. “You need to take this away from me before I end up doing something stupid.” Hikari shuts off the laser field around it and hands the weapon back over to Yukito. Yukito reclaims it and sets it on a nearby table.

“I have to say that’s a pretty fancy toy there. It’s lighter and feels more responsive compared to the standard sword I use. I don’t understand the science of how these energy swords work but I think they’re pretty cool.”

“Didn’t they cover that during basic training?”

Hikari chuckled and ran one of her hands on the back of head. “They did, but I’m not great at memorizing stuff. I’m more of an on hands learner as opposed to getting information out of a lecture or textbook.” There was a short pause now that the topic at hand seemed to run out. A low hum rang out and Hikari pulled out a little cellphone.

“Ah I have to run.” Hikari put the phone away and looked over at Yukito. “Hey are you free tonight?”

Yukito got caught completely off guard by this question. “H-Huh? Well I’m not doing anything, why do you ask?”

“Well you’re a nice guy who’s got some neat stuff.” Hikari mentioned as she then put both of her hands behind her back. “I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you if you’re up for it.” Yukito could have sworn he saw Hikari’s cheeks flush a little bit. He could feel his own get a bit warmer himself in reaction to hers.

Yukito looked up at the ceiling and scratched his cheek. “Well if you’re interested I guess we could do something.”

“Really?” Hikari perked up a bit and Yukito met his gaze with Hikari. “How about we get dinner together, let’s say meet up at the cafeteria at 7o clock?”

This was all happening so fast for Yukito that he wasn’t sure how to handle it, but he wasn’t going to say no to such an honest request. Besides it’s been a while since he shared a meal with someone that wasn’t from the lab. “Sure, that’s alright with me.”

A big smile grew on Hikari’s face as she did the tiniest of hops. “Great, I’ll see you there. Later Yukito.” Hikari then waved at Yukito as she opened the door and ran out off to who knows where.

“Yeah… see you later.” Yukito muttered in the now empty room. Completely taken aback by what just happened Yukito took a minute to replay what just transpired over in his head.

“Did that girl really just walk in here and ask me on a date?”

* * *

“Wait, so Mom just kinda shows up and asks you out on a date?” Suguri asked while sitting down on a chair by the desk.

“Yes that’s roughly what happened. Is it too hard to believe?” Yukito leaned against a table and folded his arms.

“Well I wouldn’t say that. Mom definitely would have been the one to make the first move so I can believe that. I guess I just expected something… I don’t know, different.” Suguri leaned back on the chair and looked up at the ceiling. “Like you bumping into each other in a hallway, or sitting next to each other in a classroom, or something a bit more romantic. Not in some lab room over some sword.”

While the part about Hikari initiating the relationship cut deeper than he was willing to show, Yukito decided to ignore it as he knew deep down that he couldn’t argue the fact. Hikari was much more outgoing than he was.

“I’m sorry that we’re not like- who were those characters you like again? Navy Moon and Tequila Mask?” Yukito said sarcastically while picking up the sword and putting it back where it came from.

Suguri scoffed and brought her head back down when she saw Yukito putting the sword away. “I thought you said I could have that?”

Yukito closed the space and looked back at Suguri. “I did. You can use it when the time comes but for now it’s bedtime.”

Suguri pouted again at the mention of bedtime. “Ughh, but I’m still not tired.”

“No butts Suguri.” Yukito walked over and gave Suguri a small chop on the head. Suguri flinched and covered her head in response. She then got up from the chair and slowly made her way towards the door before stopping in the doorframe.

“Hey Dad?” Suguri asked without looking back at Yukito. “Can you tell me more stories about Mom later?” Without saying a word Yukito walked over to Suguri and gave her hug from behind.

“Of course sweetie. I can tell you more tomorrow.” Yukito gave Suguri a kiss on the back of her head and let her go. Suguri then slowly headed back to her room. Yukito was once again left in a room all alone now. He stood in silence for a bit before taking a final look at where Hikari’s sword is kept.

_‘Dear. If you can see Suguri right now, she’s growing up to be a fine young women. I can feel it that she’s going to make our dream come true.’_

**Author's Note:**

> While I can't help but feel this ended up kinda sloppy, I'm fairly content with how this turned out. It's a bit of a challenge figuring out how to write Yukito since he doesn't have a whole lot to his character and I'm still figuring out the little details of how I want to write Hikari. I made Hikari after wondering to myself what Suguri's mom would have looked like and everything just spiraled out from there. I ended up creating a design for Hikari myself and now I'm writing headcanon stories about what happened in her lifetime from meeting Yukito to making a family and having Suguri. I've already got a couple more ideas that I hope to write out in the future because I've fallen in love with the idea of exploring this side of both Suguri and now Hikari's life


End file.
